


Falling

by Sora_Tadano



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-11
Updated: 2018-04-11
Packaged: 2019-04-21 11:31:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14283993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sora_Tadano/pseuds/Sora_Tadano
Summary: Falling can be dangerous but sometimes there is someone to catch you.





	Falling

**Author's Note:**

> Creation: 2010-04-05

There was one thing Gakuto was afraid of, his only fear was to fall. The reason was simple, he would probably hurt himself and then he would be unable to play doubles with Yuushi. He would lose Yuushi's interest if he couldn't play tennis. The only one who knew about this fear was Jirou, the blond always said that the red-head should talk to the tensai, but Gakuto just couldn't do that. "What are you afraid of Gakuto? I'm sure Yuushi would understand it." Hyoutei's sleeping beauty said seriously. "You don't understand, Jirou. I- I just couldn't bare it when I lose him as my doubles-partner." Gakuto replied, a hurt look in his eyes. Jirou nodded. He understood how Gakuto felt. To lose someone important hurt very much. But the blond was sure that the acrobat wouldn't lose Yuushi, so he made a decision.

Jirou stopped Yuushi after class. "I have to talk to you." The tensai looked at the blond. "About what?" "Gakuto." Now Jirou had the full attention of the blue haired boy. "He likes you, very much. But he is afraid that he would lose you if he told you how much he likes you. Did you notice that his acrobatic-play has changed?" "I noticed that. Do you want to tell me that I am the reason for that?" "Well, you are in some way. Gakuto is afraid to fall and that you won't need him any longer if that happens." The blond explained. "I see. I'll talk to him." Yuushi said. Jirou smiled and nodded. "Good. Please take good care of him."

Yuushi found Gakuto at the courts. The red-head was training his new, safe acrobatic-play. Yuushi took his usual position on the court and waited for Gakuto to notice him. Gakuto felt Yuushi's presence and slipped. He waited for the hard impact but it didn't happen. The acrobat carefully opened his eyes and saw why he didn't fall, Yuushi had caught him. "Are you alright?" The tensai asked. "Y-Yeah. Thanks Yuushi." Gakuto replied, a light blush on his face. "Good. Would you do me a favor?" The red-head nodded. "Go back to your usual way of playing and don't be afraid. I will catch you when you fall." "How do you-?" "Jirou told me everything." Gakuto tried his best to get away from his partner, he didn't want to hear Yuushi's next words. The tensai had to hate him now. "You should have told me. Gakuto, I would never reject you." "Really? Even if I told you that- that I love you?" The acrobat whispered. "Yeah, because I would tell you that I love you, too." Yuushi said and kissed Gakuto. 

Behind a corner Jirou smiled and slowly walked away. Now his friend was happy.


End file.
